Las aventuras de un joven apresurado
by Lunalle
Summary: Tsuhiura conocera a una chica que lo hará dudar de muchas cosas que creía... mal summary pero igual lean


Disclaimer: los personajes a excepción de Reiko no me pertenecen.

* * *

Al llegar a la casa de Tsuchiura, bajaron del taxi con sumo cuidado, pues el peli-verde seguía tambaleándose por esas copitas de mas; ocasionando que la pelinegra fuera su apoyo, caminando del taxi a la puerta de su casa casi encima de ella.

-Déjame, no estoy tan mal- tartamudeo, moviéndose bruscamente, deteniéndose ahora de la puerta que Ryoutaro trataba de abrir.

-Dame las llaves- inquirió la chica al notar el torpe intento del moreno –ni siquiera puedes meter la llave en la cerradura- le quito las llaves y abrió de un jalón.

De inmediato el pianista trato de mantener el equilibrio y al observar tan entretenida a la chica tratando de quitar las botas que tenía expreso enseguida.

-Oye deberías irte a casa ahora, ya es muy tarde para que estés sola en la calle, eso no es bien visto- exclamo el moreno al ver que la pelinegra esta intencionada en subir las escaleras.

-Me quedare aquí, hace demasiado frio allá fuera- dijo a la mitad de la escalera

-Oye-repuso abriendo los ojos en acción de protesta –Debes de ir a tu departamento, ¡ahora!, este no es lugar en el que te puedes quedar, además sólo estoy yo, ¿Qué no crees que pueda hacer algo "indebido" contigo?- cuestiono subiendo después de la pelinegra.

-No creo que en tu estado- dijo en son de burla- seas capaz de hacer algo- como si el comentario de la ojigris fuera gasolina, se aceleraron los pasos del moreno, subiendo así los escalones sobrantes.

Cuando estuvo en el segundo piso, frente a la chica, la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia su habitación, al llegar a ella, soltó del agarre a la "pesadilla" (como él solía apoderarle) y se dispuso a cerrar con seguro su puerta.

La habitación entro en un silencio incomodo, esos comentarios realmente le molestaban, pero si él tenía la intención de hacer algo con ella, pues al mal paso darle prisa.

Así que sólo lo observo mientras intentaba quitarse el suéter negro, pero el moreno la detuvo antes de que lo quitara por completo.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Acaso no te interesa? –Cuestiono con un alto volumen de la voz.

-¿Por qué debe ser tan importante si tan só…-Dijo amedias mientras sus labios fueron aprisionados por del moreno.

-Por que debe serlo- dijo al separar sus labios y soltar de forma delicada el rostro de la pelinegra que antes había sujetado con sutileza.

Debía aceptarlo estaba sorprendida, estaba molesta eso era más que obvio y no dejaría esa situación con victoria a favor de Tsuchiura.

No quedaba más que hacer, sólo quitaría el seguro y saldría para dejar sola a esa chica loca, estaba ya dispuesto a dormir en el sofá. Así que de inmediato, Ryoutaro quito el seguro y trato de salir de la habitación, pero sintió el tirón de su camisa, sintió esa pequeña mano deteniendo la suya haciéndolo girar y recibir ese beso apresurado por parte de la chica.

La acción no pudo asombrarlo más, pero la gran sorpresa fue ser liberado del primer beso pero al instante recibir un segundo.

Reiko alejo de nuevo sus labios de los ajenos pero Ryoutaro en un acto desesperado la tomo del rostro y la beso más inquieto.

Después del segundo arrebato de Reiko, Tsuchiura quería sentir de nuevo esos labios rozando los suyos, sin querer aceptarlo eran adictivos los sabores que degustaba de esos labios delicados.

El beso fue lento, luego de unos segundos y de que la chica correspondiera al acto. El beso fue mejorando su ritmo y fue un poco más rápido y profundo. Sintio el ardor en los labios al ser mordidos por la chica, era evidente que la intensidad de esos besos estaban subiendo más de tono. El calor fue subiendo, provocando que la chica de ojos grises diera un pequeño brinco y se enredara con sus piernas a la cintura del moreno.

-Entonces hare algo "indebido" contigo- susurro al sentir las manos de Tsuchira en sus caderas. Guiados por el ritmo de sus besos y por los deseos que ambos tenían latiéndoles en el cuerpo, se encaminaron a la cama de Ryoutaro, en la que el moreno recostó a la chica después de separarse un instante para tomar aire. La miro a los ojos, esos ojos grises que estaban clavados en los suyos y lo hacán estremecerse, miro esas mejillas sonrojadas por la agitación leve de su dueña, y finalmente observo esos labios rosa pálido que lo tentaban a volver a probarlos.

Entonces se recostó encima de ella, acomodándose a la postura de ella, sosteniendo su peso con ayuda de sus antebrazos; ya comodo siguió besándola, pero ahora no tenía prisa, quería disfrutar tenerla ahí, bajo él, le emocionaba la situación, sabía que tener tranquila a la "pesadilla" era casi imposible, pero al verla así, tan dulce, tan frágil como el cristal, le hacía confirmar lo que ya sospechaba.

Se estaba enamorando tontamente de quién menos lo creía y quería cuidarla como si fuera una pequeña rosa, fuerte pero delicada.

Los pensamientos solian nublarse, pues las ganas de sentir con sus manos esa piel ajena lo hacían deslizar lentamente una de sus manos bajo esa blusa blanca que comenzaba a estorbarle. Reiko tampoco se retuvo, no era justo contenerse ahora, asi que fue metiendo sus frías manos para tocar aquel torso bien ejercitado de Ryoutaro en cual era delicioso al tacto; al pianista se le hizo tan estorbosa su camisa que en un instante se despojo de ella, y la pelinegra lo imito quitándose todo lo que pudo.

Continuaron besándose, pero ya no estaban satisfechos con solo los besos, ellos quería más del otro. Como pudieron se quitaron todo y ya sin darse cuenta estaban piel contra piel, controlados por las hormonas. (venditas hormonas en la juventud ;) )

El cabello de "alga"( como solía llamarlo Reiko) de inmediato la levanto de la espalda y la acercó, empezando así a besar el cuello; el cuerpo responde a estímulos y ella soltaba en bajo volumen unos gemidos de placer en son de respuesta. Sin separar sus labios, el pianista comenzó a masajear con sus grandes manos de manera cuidadosa el seno derecho de la chica que de vez en vez soltaba uno que otro quejido.

Del cuello, que ya había dejado marcado, pasó a los pequeños pechos de la chica, besándolos lentamente, siguió su camino a su abdomen, en donde jugueteo con el ombligo, besándolo de manera juguetona, y de nuevo fue subiendo lentamente a los labios de la chica para seguir bebiendo de ellos.

Ya no podía evitarlo, deseaba probar de aquellos pequeños y suaves senos, así que alejo sus labios de aquel beso apasionado y se dispuso a probar de tan delicioso manjar. La chica enredaba sus manos con el cabello enmarañado del chico que con su lengua seguía jugando con el pezón del seno izquierdo, Reiko echaba la cabeza para atrás, buscando un punto fijo para poner toda su atención en él y no gritar por las sensaciones.

Reiko sintió perdida la jugada y dominada por su orgullo, alejo al moreno y lo hizo quedar debajo de ella.

Ryoutaro quedo estupefacto, pues él estaba tan cómodo que la acción de la chica lo hizo alejarse de su precioso tesoro.

De repente la pelinegra comenzó a besar, el cuello, los pezones del chico que parecía que se retorcía de la excitación, pero dejo que la ella lo consintiera. Luego fue besado el abdomen bien formado del chico, pero cuando empezó a descender un poco más del abdomen Ryoutaro se sintió en peligro así que giro para que Reiko quedara de nuevo bajo su mando.

Después de unos minutos y de caricias bien dadas, Ryoutaro sintió húmedo entre la entrepierna de la chica después del roce accidental de su muslo, ahí ya sabía que la chica estaba lista para su intromisión, así que poco a poco fue abriendo las piernas de la pelinegra, alzo un poco la cadera de Reiko y mirándola a los ojos, pidió su autorización, ella sólo lo miro fijo y cerró los ojos al instante, echando la cabeza para atrás.

Fue así como poco a poco, para no producirle un gran dolor fue metiendo su virilidad en la intimida de la chica.

-Me disculpó si soy torpe, soy nuevo en esto-dijo muy sonrojado, estando ya dentro de la chica.

Las lágrimas de dolor salieron, recorriendo la cien de Reiko, Tsuchiura al mirarlas las beso quitándolas del rostro sudado de la chica.

Ya acostumbrada a la intromisión del pianista en su cuerpo, Reiko movió las caderas indicando que estaba bien y que podía continuar, y así poco a poco comenzó el vaivén de sus cuerpos, primero fueron lentos y después la rapidez aumento haciendo agitarse a los chicos.

Ryoutaro lo hacía lo mejor que podía, era la primera que consentía de esa manera a una chica y era obvio que no era un experto en las artes amatorias, por el contrario Reiko guiada por el ritmo de las embestidas del chico lo hacía gemir una que otra ocasión, pero ella trata de no soltar ningún quejido, así que solo opto por aferrarse a la espalda del moreno.

Al sentir las manos frías de la chica, su cuerpo se estremecía, excitándolo aún más, y llevando los movimientos en tiempo más desvariados. Así duraron muchos minutos, entre el vaivén de sus cuerpos sudados y pronunciando palabras incoherentes y regalándose uno que otro beso casto.

Reiko, aun aferrada a la espalda del pianista, acerco su boca al lóbulo derecho de Tsuchiura, mordisqueándolo un poco, pero dejando una gran sensación, ella sólo escucho el chillido del chico ante su acción.

-Ryou…ta…ro-deletreo teniendo en cuenta que el chico no le prestaba atención a lo que decía.

Su cuerpo sentía que estaba en el cielo, no podía creer que Ryoutaro, siendo un "novato" pudiera realizar tan bestiales embestidas llenándola de gozo, y sus manos parecían ser expertas en regalar caricias, pues hacían temblar su cuerpo cada que las sentía rozándole la piel, eran esas manos grandes que tocan el piano tan dulce y delicadamente que la estaban haciendo adicta a sentirlo dentro de ella.

Ryoutaro después de unos minutos se dio cuenta que Reiko se aferraba aún más a su espalda, respirando frenéticamente en su cuello, entonces fue cuando noto que estaba a punto de alcanzar el grado máximo del placer, así que fue disminuyendo la velocidad de los movimientos, pues él se encontraba en una situación similar, pues Reiko lo estaba enloqueciendo con cada caricia que le daba en la espalda con sus manos y en su cuello con la respiración acortada que producía por la agitación.

-Disculpa- tartamudeo la chica al rodear con sus brazos la espalda del chico y enterrando las uñas, marcando la espalda bien ejercitada. En un segundo vio todo blanco y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar perdiendo así todas las fuerzas, dejándose caer de lleno sobre la cama, quitando sus brazos del agarre antes hecho.

Tsuchiura no pudo contenerse más dejándose llevar por la sensación que llenaba su cuerpo y sin esperarlo disfruto del orgasmo que estaba teniendo.

Luego de unos minutos salió del cuerpo débil de la chica y se recostó a su lado, mirando como Reiko y él seguían con la respiración entre cortada, así que poco a poco la atrajo hacia él, dándole un dulce beso en la frente y la abrazándola hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

**A la mañana siguiente**

Los primeros rayos de luz entraban por la ventana de la habitación del moreno, alumbrando los cuerpos cubiertos por las sabanas, esos dos cuerpos que seguían fundidos en un abrazo alentador.

Reiko al sentir la luz en su rostro fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos y pudo percatarse de que sus manos estaban recargadas en el torso del moreno, el cual la retenía de la cintura, y se dispuso a quitarlas sin impórtale si despertaba al pianista, se libró del agarre y se levanto de la cama sintiendo un cansancio muy grande, así que se sentó a la orilla de la cama, buscando con la vista sus ropas, que estaban regadas por la habitación. Al percatarse de que aun seguía desnuda, se alcanzo la toalla que estaba en la silla frente el pequeño escritorio y se rodeo todo el cuerpo con ella, para poder levantar sus ropas y dirigirse al baño.

Cuando estuvo bajo el frio chorro de agua, aun venían las imágenes de la noche anterior, después del primero orgasmo, vieron dos más, pues hasta que el cuerpo aguantó siguieron consistiéndose, regalándose besos, caricias y más movimientos desenfrenados.

Tenía que ser muy realista después de esa noche de frenesí, pues no volvería a suceder algo parecido en lo que restaba del tiempo, no al menos con "la alga", y debía estar muy consciente de ello, así que después de ducharse se vistió y salió de la casa, sino antes dejar preparado algo para que "la alga", desayunara, era grosera pero no tanto como para olvidar sus modales.

Mientras que Ryoutaro al notar que no estaba abrazándola se levanto bruscamente de la cama y se puso algo para no andar por ahí ventilando su virilidad; busco a Reiko en las habitaciones contiguas, en el baño, en la cocina, en el patio trasero, hasta que llego al comedor en donde se encontró con un jugo de naranja, leche y huevos revueltos cubiertos con plástico para que no se contaminaran; en un segundo recordó el escuchar el deletreo de su nombre de la voz de la ojigris. De repente, mirando hacia la puerta no miro esas botas negras y fue cuando entro en cuenta de que Reiko se había ido.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo... esta historia esta en desorden pero poco a poco ira tomando forma... espero sigan leyendo ^_^


End file.
